To Make A Man
by allessandramari
Summary: Logan's story, because everyone deserves a happy ending. Answers the question, how did Logan turn into someone who would be willing to help Jess? #9 in my post-series canon based world, although the timeline will span How Did I Get Here (#1) to Learning To Trust (#5). If you haven't read them, you may want to start there. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1-An Empty Life

_**In the post series world I created, I concentrated on the town of Stars Hollow, Rory/Jess, Luke/Lorelai and the Hartford Gilmores. In the back of my mind was the question -What's Logan been up to these last five years? Logan was a dichotomous character on the show, both rebellious boy and self-assured man. He was interesting, and infuriating. He could easily become a mockery of himself with only a few bad decisions. I included him in Learning To Trust, and I made him a good guy. So this story, which will be just a few chapters long and takes place beginning just after Rory gets the job at the Times, is how he arrived at being a person who could stomach helping Jess to help Rory.**_

If you haven't read my other stories, you may want to start there. Head on over to my profile page and read beginning with How Did I Get Here...

**Disclaimer -Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter One: An Empty Life

The tree was mocking him. He shouldn't be surprised. Granted, trees didn't normally have the capability to mock. This one did. This one was relentless in its continual disparagement of him and the life he was living. He couldn't drown it out. He'd tried scotch, he tried women, and he tried drugs. He'd come to accept it. Every year, it bore more fruit. Every avocado gave mute testimony to his empty life.

"Dammit," he yelled, throwing the glass of scotch against the wall. Watching it shatter, shards exploding across the living room. He should be happy. He had achieved everything he set out to do. He didn't work for his father, he owned his company. Created it, formed it, funded it, nurtured it, and turned it into a thriving enterprise. All without any help from the great and glorious Mitchum Huntzberger. He was a success, and everyone out here knew it. Hell, in the last two years, he'd branched out, owned not only media outlets, but newspapers and internet sites which streamed content he decided to run. He was courted. Executive Producers and Directors from all the lists traveled out to Palo Alto to convince him to stream their indie movies and shows on his sites.

But he knew. He knew it was an empty life. The parties, the coke, the women and alcohol. It numbed the emptiness, but it didn't cure it. Sitting down on his white leather couch, he dropped his head into his hands and let himself remember. Her bright blue eyes, the sheen of her hair. The look on her face when he proposed in front of everyone. He knew then, he knew she wouldn't say yes. His father told him, when he mentioned his plans. His father knew her better than he did. Mitchum said, "She has dreams, boy, dreams you don't fit into." Mitchum had been right. He followed her career. First on the internet, then at the Times reporting from around the world. She was living her dream, and he didn't have a place in her world.

Truthfully, he'd never had a place in her world. Hell, he didn't know what constituted her world. He had forced her into his with all the finesse of a steam roller. To begin with he was a story, then he was a way for her to jump into life. To test herself, to live outside of herself. Eventually, he didn't even recognize her. She wasn't the same person he'd first met at Yale. Then HE came with his book, and his questions, after he left it was never the same. No, the writer took a piece of her with him. The fights, the cheating… He messed up with the bridesmaids, and she said she regretted going to Philadelphia and kissing the writer, but he wondered. He wondered if he hadn't been hurt parachuting off the cliff if they would've ended. She'd been reverting to the person she wanted to be. Of course she'd say no to the marriage proposal. He had to find a way past her. Standing, he moved to his back door, and looked out into his yard. The sun was setting, but he could barely see the beauty of it because of the damn tree. Mocking him with its full boughs of avocados.

Throwing open the door, he moved across the yard with speed and a sense of purpose to the garage. The woman leaning against her second floor deck rail, watched him with interest. She'd made a study of him since he'd moved in next to her parents home. She'd even gone to his parties. Walked in the front door as if she'd been invited. He always seemed alone, an observer. She watched, curious, as he came out, dragging the axe behind him. Shocked as he swung the axe up over his head and down on the largest limb of the avocado tree in his back yard. Thumping crack after thumping crack echoed in the hills as she ran through the yard, dragged a deck chair to the privacy fence and clambered over, falling graceless on to his lawn. Questioning her judgment as she ran toward the lunatic with the axe.

"Stop! What are you doing? My God, stop, please!" she yelled as she ran. Her voice broke him out of whatever spell he was under, and he dropped the axe. Collapsing with exhaustion to his knees amongst the wreckage of avocados.

Stumbling over a branch, the blond woman fell to her knees in front of him, grabbing at him to stop her momentum. He instinctively offered her his hands, and they sat there in silence. Tears running down her face at the destruction. Him gasping, fighting for breath.

"Why?" she asked. Raising his head, he looked at her. She was the opposite of Rory. Blond, with big brown eyes. Dark, dark chocolate colored eyes. A fuller face with high cheek bones. Lips, full and luscious. Devoid of makeup. Despite the natural sensuality, she looked untouched. Real. Like Rory, and like Rory, she was demanding answers with her gaze.

"It represents a life which doesn't exist. Will never exist. It was mocking me." The words sounded silly said out loud. "It's a long story. A boring one too," he added, only then noticing he was still holding her hands. Getting to his feet, he pulled her up out of the avocados.

"I have time. I want to listen, and I think you need to talk. Otherwise, this tree will continue to pay the price, and it has paid enough already," she said. Her hand tracing the axe marks along the trunk.

"Come on in, then. I'll tell you my sad tale of woe, and then maybe you'll understand why it needs to go," Logan said as he led the way into his house. Leaving the door open behind him. She'd follow or she wouldn't. At this point, he didn't care.

**A/N- Remember to review! Please? Or the avocado tree gets it! Kidding!**


	2. Chapter 2-Swift Sudden Kick to the

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Two: Swift Sudden Kick to the

"I won't be your rebound," Chloe said two weeks later, as Logan attempted to pull her into his arms.

"I would think I've already had a rebound or twenty," Logan replied with a sigh, as he turned away and poured himself a scotch.

"Really? You're faced with the tiniest amount of opposition and you immediately go for a drink? Look at the clock, Logan," Chloe eased herself down onto his couch, running her fingers across the leather. She watched as Logan turned toward the metal monstrosity which pretended to be art disguised as a clock. Logan grimaced, it wasn't even noon, and left his drink on the cart. Chloe smiled. "Has there been anyone since your Ace? Besides one night stands?"

"When I moved out here, I dated the daughter of a friend of my mother's for three, maybe four, months. It didn't end well," Logan said as he sat on the couch. "You wouldn't be a rebound, you're safe."

"With you? Never." Turning to face Logan, Chloe pulled her legs onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees. Logan gave a half-smile as he watched her pull away and create distance between them. Leaning his head against the couch, he waited. It was time for another Chloe Life Lesson. It was odd, though. Two or three years ago, if anyone would have talked to him this way, he would have shot them down. Maybe it's because he's tired of his life. Or because Chloe could read him so well, after two weeks of talking, she knew him better than he knew himself. She was watching him right now. Waiting, biding her time before reading him the riot act.

"We're friends, right? Heading to something more? I'm not reading you wrong. I know there's an attraction," Logan said, pushing. Chloe narrowed her eyes, tensing.

"I would introduce you as a friend," pausing she gathered her thoughts and risked a glance at Logan's mouth before meeting his eyes. "I admit there's an attraction. Heading to something more? I don't know. I'm not the type to date someone so… broken. There's a lot about you which needs to be fixed before I would consider being more than your friend. I don't date people who need an artificial escape. Whether it's alcohol or drugs. I've wandered into your parties. I know what goes on in the upstairs bathroom. I think, I know, we will be better off as only friends. At least until you decide if you want to get your life back on track."

Logan burst into laughter, standing and moving to the book shelves, skimming the titles, pausing at the three J. Mariano's, running his finger down the spine of the newest. He wasn't sure why he started buying them, but he knew the love interest was Rory. From the first, _The Subsect_, he learned about Rory's character. Little things he'd never noticed. Seeing Chloe's knowing look, he pushed the thoughts aside. "I've never had my life on track. This is the closest I've ever been to a mature adult. I'm finally successful, and doing everything in my career I need to do on a daily basis."

"You're ready to change. Ready to be more than a playboy. If I push you, if you do it for the wrong reasons, it won't stick. You'll revert at the first setback. I hope you do it. Become the man I know you can be," Chloe said, standing and moving to Logan. She touched his cheek, gentle, and brushed her fingers across his lips stopping his words. "You have so much potential, and I think I could fall for you. But I can't. Not yet. I'm going to go visit my sister for a couple of weeks. She needs me right now, more than you do, and I need time to shore up my defenses. I think you could hurt me."

Watching her walk away after kissing his cheek, Logan wanted to hit something. He walked to the drink cart and stared at the glass of scotch before spinning on his heels. Striding down the hall, he grabbed his keys and left his house. He wasn't thinking about where he was going, just driving. Following the wandering roads till he arrived at Big Basin Redwoods State Park. Leaving his car in a lot, he took off down a trail, walking his anxiety off. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked around. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed his surroundings, how beautiful the trees were. Placing his hand on the rough bark, he felt a renewed sense of guilt for what he'd done to the avocado tree. Chloe convinced him to have it doctored, the axe wounds sealed, and he had, but he hadn't thought about it. About the life of a tree. Sitting down, and leaning against the giant redwood, he began to realize his place in the world.

It scared him.

For as long as he could remember, he'd held the position of Prince. It didn't matter where, or who, or when. He was heir apparent. Most of the time, he was King. The playground, the school room, the bar, the ballroom, the boardroom. But these trees. These trees, how long have they stood? How long have they sheltered, provided habitat? Towering overhead, these trees were breaking him. Crushing him under their canopy. Sinking to the ground, he found himself on his hands and knees in the detritus. Crawling away from their condemnation.

"Dude? Man, you okay?" Logan looked up to see two mountain bikers stopped on the trail, staring at him, worried. "Did someone dump you here?"

"No, why would you ask me that?" Logan was confused, granted he seemed to be having some trouble standing, but he didn't think he was so out of his element, they'd think he'd been dumped.

"Dude, you're in a suit. In the woods. Crawling. What are you doing out here?"

"I drove. I drove and walked," Logan said, looking around again. "Have you seen these trees? Really looked? They're huge."

"You've been hit, haven't you?"

"No! You don't get it. No-one hit me. I just," trailing off, Logan stared at the tree closest to him. Following an ant making its way along the edge of what, for an ant, had to be a mountain range of bark.

"Nah. We got it. You've been hit. A swift kick to the ass putting you in your place. The trees did it. The trees always do it. Your Lamborghini is about three miles that way," the biker said, pointing down the trail. His friend smirked.

"You should get one of these, much better for the trails. Hiking in a suit," he laughed before taking off. Nodding at Logan, his friend followed. Running his hand down the bark again, Logan took one last look around, before sighing and heading toward his car. Strolling down the trail, he was regretting the dress shoes which were rubbing on his heels. Of course, now that he thought about it, he didn't think he owned any casual shoes. When was the last time he'd owned a pair of sneakers? Must have had them for some Life and Death Brigade stunt. Stopping, the end of the trail in sight, he opened a new note on his phone and started typing a list. Sneakers. Hiking boots. T-Shirts. Jeans. Helmet. Mountain Bike. Hmmm. Well, if he was going to get a bike, he'd need a new car. A bike rack on the top of the Lamborghini would look ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3- Brown?

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Three: Brown?

He was enjoying his days alone. For the first time, he was content being with himself. He'd adjusted his hours at work, going in after a short hike on his favorite trail through the trees. After work, if he didn't have a dinner to attend, he'd change and go back to the park to ride his bike. Zipping down the roads, stopping on occasion in awe of a new giant. Parked on the side, sipping from his water bottle, he wondered what Rory, or Chloe, would think if they could see him now. Gilmores didn't exercise, so Rory wouldn't get it. The shock on her face at the idea of him enjoying the great outdoors would be funny to see, but this isn't something she'd share with him. Chloe? He didn't know what Chloe would think. She'd appreciate the fact he wasn't drinking except at social events. The prerequisite scotch or glass of champagne was the only alcohol entering his system now. He enjoyed the clarity he experienced on the trails, didn't want to hike with a muddled head.

"Look man, it's Lamborghini," Logan heard behind him. The bikers from his first experience slowed to a stop and joined him on the side.

"Hey, I took your advice. You were right. The proper attire makes a difference," Logan laughed at himself. The mountain bikers smirked in response.

"Glad to see you, sometimes, someone gets hit and decides to ignore it. Forgets about it. But you know, the biking here is really limited. There are better places in the area when you're ready to leave the trees."

"I've noticed, and I'd like to try some real trails."

"We've got maps in our truck. Let's finish the loop and we'll get them for you. Show you the good spots." Logan nodded his agreement, stowed his water bottle and spent the next hour pushing to keep up. He figured they were testing him, and he'd be dammed if he failed.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I'm Mike, and this is Rob," Mike said as he opened the back of a Subaru and pulled out a messenger bag. Rummaging through a stack of maps, he grabbed several. "Here's a few to start off with. They're great trails for newbies."

"Thanks, I'm Logan. Logan Huntzberger. I appreciate your help," Logan said.

"Huntzberger. Wow. We've been trying to get an appointment with you for months," Rob said, looking Logan over, reassessing. This wasn't your normal Richie Rich, and he could tell by the tensing in Logan's shoulders, he didn't like his worlds intruding on each other. "We're filmmakers, but you look like you're headed somewhere, so we'll leave you to your business. Enjoy the trails," Rob said, nodding at Logan and gesturing to Mike who, luckily, caught the vibe. After shaking Logan's hand, Mike smiled and began loading their bikes up.

"Thanks again for the maps," Logan said, wheeling his bike to his SUV and removing the front wheel, loaded it in the back. Tossing the maps on the passenger seat, he knew they were watching him as he pulled out of the parking lot. He'd look into them tomorrow. Tonight, he barely had time to shower and change before the party he was supposed to attend.

Another party, another show. Sipping the tonic water, he looked over the crowd in the iconic glass and metal house. It was as stunning in real life as it was in the movies. His host, who rented the house for the evening, had been bringing the sycophants over, and Logan was content to let people come to him. It was, as his father taught him years ago, a mark of power. There was only one man here tonight who Logan would consider his superior, and he'd already exchanged nods and raised his drink to Spielberg who was holding court at the coveted fireplace mantle position. Logan was making do with the pillar overlooking the fabulous view position, and he was getting ready to call it a night when the black haired beauty sauntered his direction. Maintaining eye contact with her bright green eyes, he allowed himself to be tempted by the sexual promise in her husky words. It wasn't long before he was ushering her outside.

A cool breeze wafted off the ocean, chilling their skin as he pushed her against his car in a heated kiss. He fought to keep his eyes open, to stay in the here and now, but as she caressed him through the front of his slacks, his eyes drifted shut. It only took a second, but the possibility was over. Stepping out of her arms, leaving her wanting against his car, he fought for nonchalance as he tossed his keys up and caught them.

"You should go back. I have an early meeting."

"Are you sure? This interlude was nice, I'd like to continue it somewhere more private," the beauty said, taking a step his direction.

"No, I don't think so. Not tonight," Logan replied before stepping around her. A smile her direction and he was pulling around the drive. He needed to think. Clear his head. Figure out what he saw when he closed his eyes, and what it meant. It was new, different and unexpected.

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and tested it again with the same result.

Hershey brown.

Not crystal blue.


	4. Chapter 4- Glamping, Camping or Running?

Thank you for your reviews!

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Four: Glamping, Camping or Running?

The next day Logan shuffled his appointments and cleared his desk. He was taking two weeks off. He didn't know what he wanted to do, only knew he needed to go. Anywhere. Chloe was coming home tomorrow, and he didn't want to be in the neighborhood when she returned. At least not yet. Logan had spent the night awake, thinking about the text messages they exchanged while she helped her sister after surgery. Trying to find hidden meaning in every typed letter. He spent the rest of the night staring at his ceiling, afraid to shut his eyes. He was paying the price for it today. He was exhausted, fighting through the sluggishness to make simple decisions. Drinking coffee like a Gilmore.

Shit. Pausing, he reflected.

The thought didn't give him the normal twinge of pain. He'd grown accustomed to it over the last couple of years. Welcomed it, embraced it really. It gave him an excuse, an out. He was the refused, not the jilted per say, but the discarded. The twinge was gone. How could it be gone? When was the last time he'd twinged? Standing, he moved to the window and stared out, waiting for his secretary to pull his focus. Someone had to get him back on track.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Sir. I have the dossier you requested. I'll leave it on your desk," she said to his back.

"Wait. Call them. Get me a meeting today," Logan replied, turning and sitting down. "I'm going to need more coffee," he added as he opened the file.

Logan was finishing dinner, when Mike and Rob entered his office. He gestured for them to sit as his secretary cleared his dishes. He let them stew while he leafed through the information his assistants gathered. He felt them glance at each other. Tossing the file onto the desk, he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You wouldn't be here if I hadn't met you on the trails. You're not big enough fish. But you could be with work. The question is- do I want to put in the time and energy to get you up to snuff? So why don't you tell me why. Why I should give you the time of day?"

"I can't," Rob said, shrugging his shoulders. They were so out of their league it wasn't even funny. "There's nothing I can say to convince you to back us which wouldn't be in the file in front of you. And there's something there, something which caught your attention or you wouldn't have asked."

"Yet you've been trying to get a meeting for months. Come on now. Here's your chance. Sell yourselves. Pitch," Logan said with one of his sly smiles, eyes crinkling. This is what he loved about his job. He took idea men and turned them into men of action. He waited for Rob to continue, but was surprised when Mike stood and began to pace. Logan sat back in his chair, watching as Rob faded and Mike took the stage. He listened to the passion with which Mike told the story, and then it hit him.

"Stop. Sit. The story you're telling is familiar to me. Your idea of turning it into downloadable content instead of a traditional movie is unique, but the story itself. Did you buy the rights to it? What makes you think the author will sell them? He never has before."

"We have an in. My brother is his publisher."

"No. Don't bullshit me. Wouldn't it be closer to the truth to say your brother is part owner of the publishing company? Since the writer owns a third?" Logan said, pouring himself a glass of water. It wouldn't be a lie to say Logan was desperate to get his hands on the movie rights of Mariano's books. Rob and Mike froze, glanced at each other, and Rob took the lead again.

"That's true, but,"

"Wouldn't it also be accurate to say the writer has refused countless offers from multiple companies?"

"Yes, but he likes us. He promised the options to us if we could find a backer," Rob said, trying to get a word in before Logan interrupted again.

"He won't option them to you if I'm your backer. I guarantee it. And I would never produce them, buy them yes, but film them? No. However, I am interested in the idea of a series on my site. Network TV is on the way out, and people want to be entertained on their own schedules. Come up with another story, and we can talk again. If I have someone with a story I think would be a good fit, I'll call you."

"Thank you, but why would you buy them and not produce them? And why wouldn't Jess option them to us with you backing?" Mike asked. The couple times he had met Jess, the guy had seemed nice enough. He'd bought them drinks and given them crap for living in California.

"If I had my way, they'd never see the light of day. Ever. As for him, why don't you ask him and see what he says. Now, gentlemen, this was a pleasure, and I hope to see you on the trails. For now, I'm going camping. Goodnight." Logan grabbed his suit coat and headed out, letting his secretary see Mike and Rob to the public elevators. He expected the meeting to be over quicker, and he was already running late. Finn's black Viper was waiting at the front entrance and Logan smiled as the Aussie opened the passenger door with a flourish.

"Your chariot, my liege. Accommodations have been secured, provisions have been delivered and the great outdoors await to be shamed," Finn said, sliding into the driver's seat and revving the engine.

"Off we go, my good man," Logan replied, content to listen as Finn rambled about his women. Pulling onto a private drive, Logan turned his attention to his surroundings.

"Finn, buddy, where the hell are we? I thought we were going camping. Now I find myself on a private drive. Where are the woods? The nature?"

"Logan, Logan, Logan… ye of little faith. There will be plenty of nature. All sorts of beautiful nature. Trust me," Finn replied.

Returning to consciousness the next afternoon, Logan untangled himself from the abundance of naked flesh and tried to get his bearings. He remembered laughing at the "tent" with its king sized bed and ceiling fan. The theme of the evening, Finn said, as he turned Logan away from the tent, was au natural. The private land they were camping on was filled with naked beautiful women, playing disc golf, croquet, and lounging in the setting sun. Logan remembered Finn handing him a bottle. What was it? Scotch? No, Finn had said something about the earth and keeping it real? God, his mind was gone, blown, nothing but mush. There was a worm. He remembered a worm. A worm?

Tequila.

Finn had given him tequila. Why did he drink it? He knew better. Tequila was deceptive, and alluring. Vague memories of arguing with Finn and Colin over the bottle and then saying, "I've got this, no worries mate" rushed back. It's what tequila did after the first glass. Gave you a false sense of capability. It was a psychotic beverage which consumed your soul, and he had avoided it since his first year of college. Last night he ate the worm in the bottom of the bottle. No wonder he hurt. Turning to the side, he tried to hang off the bed, but succeeded only in leaning over the woman's hip on his right. Spewing the contents of his stomach all over the girl curled up next to her, he felt a moment of guilt before the retching pain overwhelmed him. Wiping his mouth, as he fell back against the pillow, he was happy she slept through it. Deciding he needed to get the hell out of the bed, he turned onto his stomach and backed down, leaving the abundance of flesh behind.

Stumbling to his feet, he looked in vain for clothes, stepped on a used condom, (he was glad to see he had at least been safe) gave up on dressing and opened the tent flap. The bright afternoon sun blinded him, shooting stabbing pains through his already aching head. After vomiting again, he tried to walk toward what possibly might be his pants when his legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees. Crawling, the uneven ground making him feel like he was on a roller coaster, he reached the pants and managed to slide them on. Buttoning them was damn near impossible because one: he didn't have control over his fingers, and two: they weren't his pants. Laying on his back, with the sun beating down on his body, he wished for death. Rolling onto his side as he vomited for a third time, he let himself fall back asleep in the grass. It was the only thing to do really, since he was still too drunk to function. But at least he had on pants.

Waking, his stomach plummeting, he looked at the luxury surrounding him and realized he was on a plane, which was landing. The burning sensation across his shirtless back had him leaning forward away from the leather seat. Glancing down, he saw he still wasn't wearing his own pants. He was also sunburned.

"What the hell happened?" he said to Finn who was stirring across the aisle. Opening his bleary eyes, Finn groaned out an answer.

"Tequila, mate. Tequila."

"Yes, but why am I not dressed, and why am I burnt?"

"You're not dressed because you passed out. Now why the hell you're wearing my valet's pants, I don't know. Poor man was wandering around naked for hours. He had to resort to wearing a woman's thong. Fought her for it. You're burnt because for an unknown reason, you left the triplets and crawled out of your tent into the sun."

"Triplets?" Logan asked, trying to picture triplets.

"Yes, Hefner's triplets. Blond, playboy bunnies," Finn replied, wistfully.

"Really? Finn, where are we landing?"

"Yes, triplets. You threw up on one, and we're landing in Vegas. You made the arrangements last night."

"Vegas? God, this is going to hurt."


	5. Chapter 5-On Track

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Five: On Track

Chloe sat on her parents' deck reflecting on her life. Stanford graduate, jobless, homeless, no fiancé, and now- no new niece. She really couldn't complain about her problems. Being left at the altar, okay- near the altar since the wedding wasn't in progress, was nothing compared to losing a child. Life was too fleeting, the ability to create life was precious, and apparently not guaranteed. Her sister, devastated, was trying to relearn how not to be pregnant after carrying her child for six months. She and her husband were trying to adjust to the idea of never being able to have children. Sighing, Chloe glanced at the dark house next door. She was confused. Logan texted her several times a day while she was with her sister. There were phone calls, and hints at plans for the future. Not only was there no note, but he'd been ignoring her texts and calls since she returned last week. A call to his office let her know he was out of town, but she had a feeling. In her gut she knew. Same way she knew her best friend, lover and future husband was going to leave her before the wedding. She knew Logan was running from the possibility of a relationship.

It was sad really, she loved the person she could see inside the party boy exterior. A romantic at heart, the two weeks they spent getting to know each other had been wonderful. Walks on the beach, candle light dinners, cozy evenings chatting. They could talk about anything, from her life falling apart to his coming together. He loved his job, and talked about changes in the media business with enthusiasm. He saw so many possibilities, prospects, unlike his father. Taking a sip of her tea, Chloe thought about the odd father/son relationship Logan and his dad shared. She didn't understand the competiveness, but when he talked about his dad's business, the family business, it was pity in his voice. He felt his father, head buried in the stand, wasn't moving with the times. He worried his dad was going to lose it all because of his stubbornness.

As the sun went down, Chloe decided she'd been sitting around long enough. She hadn't put herself out there since Ryan left her the night before the wedding, and that was almost a year ago. Sure, after the breakup, she had a date or five. She hadn't wanted anything serious, only someone to make her feel wanted, desired. None of them meant anything. Moving out of Ryan's apartment and back home with her parents put a stop to it. Here, surrounded by love and the past, she receded into herself. This thing with Logan fell into her lap; she wasn't looking to get involved. Him trying to destroy the avocado tree was so out of the blue, she acted on instinct, running to his side. And he was so broken. As ruined as the scarred tree. She had this overwhelming desire to help him, to care for him. Maybe it was only suppressed maternal instinct rising to the surface. It didn't matter. He made it clear he wasn't interested. She didn't need to be pelted with avocados to know he was blowing her off, and she wasn't the type to wait around. It was time. It was time to get her life in order because it was too damn short to do anything else. She left a fantastic job in San Francisco when she left her shattered life there, but there had been other job offers. Other possibilities. It was time to move forward. Get a job, her own place, and re-enter the world. With a renewed sense of purpose, Chloe turned into the house and picked up the phone.

Sneaking into his own house at one in the morning at the end of his two week vacation, Logan navigated by the light of the moon shining into his windows. There were a couple of lights on next door, and he didn't want Chloe to know he was home. He didn't know how he wanted to handle the Chloe issue yet, and he couldn't say the week spent partying with Finn and Colin helped any. The week he spent alone in an actual tent in Bryce Canyon helped, although it took several days for the hangover to go away. A day spent remembering the best moments of his relationship with Rory, and then the worst, clarified his feelings. He was over Rory. She was his first love, but the fact he could have spent the night with multiple women right after breaking up, either time, meant she wasn't the one for him. She wasn't his soul mate. She might be the writer's soul mate. That guy hadn't moved on in how many years? Six? Maybe he should think about backing Mike and Rob, the books _would_ make great movies. Getting a drink of water out of the tap, he stared at Chloe's house. What to do about Chloe? She listened. She understood him, and made him want to be better. The idea was terrifying. What if he failed? Lights flashed up the drive, and he watched as a guy hopped out his door, and ran around the side of the Lexus. Opening the passenger door. Logan gripped his glass tighter as long, sleek legs swung out and Chloe's luminous hand reached up to take the man's. Pulling her out of his car, the guy swept her into his body and kissed her. Whipping away from the window, Logan dropped his glass and sat down on his couch.

"Damn."

Waking late the next morning to the sound of a steady beep, Logan watched as a moving truck backed into Chloe's drive and men began loading boxes and furniture in the back. He caught his breath at the sight of Chloe in tight jeans and a dark green tank as she gave the man a slip of paper. He watched her disappear into the house and acting on instinct, he made his way to his own backyard. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he leaned against his door as she stepped out onto her deck. She stared at his avocado tree with a wistful expression, before turning away. She hadn't looked at his door, she hadn't seen him. Sighing, Logan went inside to shower and get ready for work. His employees would be surprised, but his father had taught him showing up unexpectedly was never a bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6-A Small Change

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Six: A Small Change

Logan wasn't surprised to find Mike and Rob in his new favorite store. It was, after all, the best sporting goods place in a hundred miles. Plus, it had an attached restaurant which carried the tastiest hamburger he'd eaten since college. Approaching their table, he gave them a self-depreciating smile, and asked to join them and their girl friends. At Rob's nod, he pulled an empty chair over and sat down.

"So I've been thinking about your idea," Logan began, but Mike interrupted.

"I talked to Jess. When I told him who we wanted to back us, and what you said, he chuckled. Granted, it was a dark chuckle, probably accompanied by a smirk. He said you were wrong. He would sell us the rights, no matter who was backing, he'd keep his word."

Logan set his hamburger down, and leaned back, staring off into the distance. Could he do it? He toyed with the idea, ran it around his brain. It would be quite a coup. A real feather in his companies cap. _The_ _Subsect_ was an incredible coming of age tale. He could admit it. Plus the format would lend itself perfectly to a six chapter series on his site. The only other book he cared about was _Cerulean Steel,_ Mariano's brand new novel about a DEA agent. Although it wasn't available to buy yet, Logan had finagled an advanced copy. The rest of them, he didn't care to produce. He could buy the rights and then option them out to other companies.

"I'll back you, but I want two of them under my company's control. You'll be the producers, but we'll make the films. The others you can farm out," Logan said, surprising the group.

"I thought you said they'd never see the light of day? And which two did you want?" Rob asked.

"Did the writer give you any information about our connection?"

"He didn't, but my brother, Matt, shared a couple of things," at Logan's raised eyebrow Mike continued, "he said you both loved the same woman. That she chose you and broke Jess's heart."

"She didn't choose me, not in the end. Since the trees, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I spent last week camping by myself, and realized I'm over her. I love her. Part of me will always love her, but I'm not in love with her. If Mariano is willing to sell you the rights to his books with me backing, then it only makes good business sense for me to buy them. I want to do _The_ _Subsect_ and his new novel, _Cerulean Steel_. I'll back the others, but I don't care about them. You can take them elsewhere. I'll get my team to hammer out a deal with Mariano. I'm sure he's going to soak me, but I think it'll be worth it. So tell me, I've decided to change up my life, what do you do for fun?" Logan asked the stunned men. Rob's girlfriend laughed.

"What? The party two weeks ago wasn't fun enough? My sister's a model who decided naked disc golfing was her idea of a good time. Did you know all the women were given morning after pills the next day? Here's your bottle of water, and your pill. What the hell is that?"

"I'm not surprised, but I'm pretty sure I used condoms anyway. God it's a small world. And yeah, I'm tired of the life, because frankly, it's messed up. I asked to go camping, and ended up at what would probably be called an orgy, and then in Vegas. Vegas wasn't better. I don't even want to know how much money I lost before we decided to re-enact key points from Hunter S. Thompson's book."

"That doesn't sound safe. Thompson's time in Vegas was pretty messed up," Mike said. "How did you end up camping in Bryce Canyon?"

"I was coming down from something, I don't know what, and ended up in the kitchen at the Bellagio. We weren't staying there; I don't know how I got there. But I guess I was ranting about wanting to go camping, and a cook said he'd help me for a thousand bucks. I gave him five hundred dollars. We got in his car. He made a couple of stops, and drove me to a campsite. He set up the tent, showed me the food stuff, and told me he'd come in a week to take me back to Vegas and get his other five hundred," Logan said, before taking a drink of his smoothie. Glancing at his silent and appalled tablemates, Logan chuckled.

"Jesus. You're lucky you're alive. He could have killed you, or rolled you and left you in the Canyon," Rob said. Logan nodded.

"After I could think clearly again, I worried he wouldn't remember to come back. Plus, no-one knew where I was. Or even missing, they were pretty out of it. I'd been home for two days before Finn realized I wasn't in the hotel room. I gave the cook extra for helping me. Should have gotten his name. Maybe he'd go camping with me sometime."

"I'd camp. I'm always up for camping. Real camping though, not glamping. Backpacking is even better. It's right up your alley. I think you'll get tired of setting up a tent at a heavy use site. You strike me as the type to never do anything half way. You're going to want backcountry before long, don't you think Rob?" Mike asked. Rob agreed.

"Yeah, everything you do, you do to the extreme. Backpacking would be the way to go."

"I'd need help getting the right gear, but I'm up for it," Logan added.

"You're in the right place for the gear, I can get you set up. The lighter the better, but I'm guessing price isn't an issue?" Rob's girlfriend said. "This is my dad's store. I've been backpacking since I was old enough to walk. My name's Sam by the way." Logan reached across and shook her hand, before turning to Mike's girl who sighed. She fiddled with her silverware, and toyed with her napkin before sighing again and speaking.

"Mike and I haven't been dating very long, and I only just realized another connection we have. You're going to think the world is not just small but minuscule. My mom would say this is karma biting us all in the ass. She's always right, how does she do it? I don't get it. I hate that she's always right. She told me moving up here was a mistake. I'm hoping she's wrong about it. I know about you, Logan. I know about the bridesmaids. I know about the Life and Death Brigade. About the yacht, the pool house and the D.A.R.," she looked at Logan's white knuckles wrapped around his drink cup and continued. "I'm Lily. Jess Mariano's little sister. Well, step-sister I guess, but I think of him as my true brother. I met him for the first time when he left Stars Hollow. When he left Rory without saying goodbye. When he started writing _The Subsect_. Mike, I've met your brother. I've stayed at his place when I've visited Jess. I should go, me being here is going to be awkward."

"No. Stay. We're adults. I would like to remind you, though, there are two sides to every story, and in this case, there are three," Logan said, channeling his negotiator persona. He wanted the opportunities these guys could provide. Backpacking sounded great, and the movies would be successful. As long as he could pretend the writer didn't matter, he could deal. Besides, he was over Rory, so Mariano was only business.

"Point taken," Lily said with a smile, and a glance at Mike who was pale. "What's wrong, honey?"

"He's going to kill me. I mean, actually kill me. Dead. I'm so dead. I've been sleeping with Jess's sister. Have you met him? He's going to cut me into little pieces and feed me to the pigeons on the Rocky steps."

"I'd say you're exaggerating, but I've met him. You're right. He's going to beat you to a pulp. Remember when he was here on his book tour and his uncle called about some article? He went on-line and saw the reporter's picture. He was scary cold. Like his whole body turned into a sharp, ice filled knife. There was so much anger, his eyes were empty. Bottomless pits. His every move was ultra controlled, like if he relaxed for a second, he'd go berserk. I dripped sweat from fear all the way to the airport. He didn't say a word, got on a plane to Philly without a word. I felt sorry for the airline attendants. Hell, security didn't even dare talk to him. Yeah, you're dead. It was nice knowing you," Rob said, serious. Logan shook his head.

"Maybe not. The reporter's picture was Rory. After she was beaten in Haiti. I'm sure he loves Lily, but, sorry, not like he loves Rory," Logan said, Lilly nodded her agreement.

"Did you know he wrote _Cerulean Steel_ in one month after he saw her picture? He had another book almost completed, and put it to the side. One month," Lilly said, proud of her brother.

"Matt said he wrote it to keep from flying to Haiti. He wanted to kill not only the guys who beat her, but the ones who hired it done," Mike added. "Logan's right. I'm probably safe."

"Just in case though, can we push the paperwork on the books through before he finds out you're screwing his sister?" Logan said, and again, the looks his direction were appalled. Logan knew when they thought about it, they'd agree with him. He could tell by Lily's smirk, she understood.

"Let's get you set up for backpacking before you swallow both your feet," Sam said, shaking her head in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7- Intervention

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Seven: Intervention

Leaning against the coveted fireplace mantle position, Logan hid his boredom under a mask of indifference and thought about his life. The last two months had been fun. His people and Mariano hammered out a surprisingly fair deal. _The Subsect_ and _Cerulean_ _Steel_ moved into the screenwriters' hands, and the team was scouting locations for both films. The industry buzz created by _The_ _Subsect_ as a serial on his download site was phenomenal. Well known actors were here tonight, putting themselves forward, wanting to work on the indie project. Pitching themselves. Spotting Mike chatting up a redhead by the bar, Logan smirked. Mike and Lily split up a couple of weeks ago because Mike couldn't take the pressure of dating Mariano's sister. His brother told him if marriage wasn't in the picture, Mike had better end it before Jess found out. Logan didn't get it. Yeah, Mariano was a tough guy, but he didn't think the writer was scary. Course, he hadn't spent much time with him either. Rob was still with Sam, and they made up a backpacking foursome almost every weekend. The guys were right. Logan loved parking at the bottom of a trail, or even better, going backcountry, and hiking all day before finding a spot to sleep. There were plans in the works for a weeklong trip, and if it went well, a two week jaunt in Glacier. Mountains all over the country were calling to him now; a whole new world had opened up. There was only one thing missing from his life, and he was at a loss as how to fix it.

In the last two months, he had talked to Chloe one time, and she'd been distant, uninterested. Maybe he read her wrong in the beginning. Maybe she was only a helpful neighbor. Swirling his scotch, he wished the answers were at the bottom of the glass. Unlike Colin and Finn, though, he knew. He knew drowning your sorrows didn't get rid of them, only hid them for a while. He'd finally learned it was better to take adversity head on. But here he was, still hanging back from the idea of a relationship with Chloe. Sighing, he handed his full glass off to a waiter, and nodding goodnight to his host, he left. Mike and Rob, watching from the bar, shook their heads. Something needed to be done about Logan.

"What's your damage, Heather?" Logan sniped at Sam as they hiked. At roughly four miles into the twenty three mile trail, she started quizzing him about his personal life. Taken aback by his angry tone, Sam tried to come up with a believable lie, since she knew telling him Rob and Mike were worried wouldn't go over well and she was committed to spending the night at a campsite with him.

"Well, see… I know this woman, and I think you'd like her. She-"

"No. Not interested," Logan interrupted.

"How do you know? You say you're not hung up on your ex anymore, but I don't see you dating. Is there someone in your life? What's her name?"

"Chloe. Her name is Chloe, and she's not in my life. Not anymore."

"But you want her to be?" Sam pried. Logan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can we hike in silence?"

"No. Talk," Sam said with a grin. Logan looked at the trail in front of him, glanced around and shrugged off his pack. Sam called a halt, slipped out of her pack and sat on a rock off the trail. Logan stared off into space. Sam, Mike and Rob stared at Logan. Catching them, Logan smiled.

"Is this an intervention? It feels like an intervention," he said, taking out his water bottle.

"You've been pining," Rob said.

"For weeks. Keeping insanely busy isn't working anymore," Mike added.

"It's time to talk. You have two exes. We didn't know about Chloe," Sam nudged Logan's foot with hers. "Talk, talk and maybe we can help."

All three of them were surprised when Logan began to talk. He watched them wince when he described destroying the avocado tree. They nodded their understanding when he described his realization in the Redwoods. They shook their heads when he mentioned running from the brown eyes. Talking through the events clarified his feelings, and his fear. It was fear keeping him from acting. Fear he wasn't good enough. Fear she'd moved on. He told them how he had wooed Rory back the first time, with coffee carts and grandiose gestures. And how he knew those wouldn't work on Chloe. Tapering off, he stared into the trees again. Waiting.

"Wow. You screwed up. The question is how do you fix it?" Mike asked. Rob jumped in with an idea.

"She's an editor right? So she'll be at the conference next week. It's huge. They come from all over the country, there's no way she'll miss it."

"I have no clue how her going to a conference helps me," Logan replied.

"Dude, the conference is being held at the Westin. All you need to do is set up some meetings there. And by meetings, I mean, actual meetings. We could have meetings with the screenwriters, and the location scouts. Even if a conference room isn't available, we could use a suite," Rob said.

"Why wouldn't we be meeting at my offices? It sounds contrived, and too simple," Logan said.

"Which is why it will work. Your office could be being painted, or hell, the project is indie. Maybe we don't want people to know we're meeting. Maybe, we call in some actors and do a read through or two? Test the story with some of our cast," Mike said.

"So we actually work?" Logan was surprised.

"Yes! All you want to do is re-meet her. Maybe not even speak to begin with, just nod and smile before getting back to work. Prick her interest. You're there working, you look good…make her remember you. Then, you could either take a chance on meeting for coffee, or arranging to meet for coffee," Sam added.

Logan was checking his watch in the lobby, waiting for Mike and the location manager to show. They were presenting three possibilities for the small town in Mariano's book. Not an easy task, since Logan was familiar with the real Stars Hollow. Seeing the two men enter, Logan greeted them, and led them into the elevator. Riding up, while discussing the possible film schedule, Logan glanced at the numbers above the door when it stopped briefly on the third floor before continuing. Swinging his gaze back to Mike, he froze mid sentence at the sight of Chloe entering the elevator. She was trying to stop her smile at his look of shock.

"Chloe?" he said, the surprise evident in his voice. Truthfully, his meetings were keeping him so busy, it had slipped his mind she was here. Having her step into the elevator with him was not how he pictured this happening. "Hello," he said with a grin.

"I'm here for a conference," she said, letting out a laugh at the surprise on his face. As the elevator stopped, Logan realized it was his floor. Stepping out, and holding the door open with his hand, he looked down into her large brown eyes.

"I'm here for some meetings, on a project. Can we get coffee later? Or in the morning?"

"I don't know. Coffee?" she asked.

"Or tea, or dinner. Chloe, I have to go, I'm late, but I want to see you again. I have so much to say. I have to tell you about the trees. I've missed you," Logan finished, without looking away from her eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes. He knew he wasn't following the plan, but he didn't care. Not when he looked into her eyes.

"Text me when you're done with your meetings tonight. We can get something to eat. I've missed talking to you too." The elevator began to beep, and Logan reluctantly let the doors close. All the while, smiling as he stared into her eyes.

Chloe tossed her satchel onto her bed, and fell into the comfortable chair. She knew she wouldn't get any work done now. If anything, the time apart made her miss him more. She'd forgotten how captivating he could be, and he looked good. Not just good. He looked in shape, leaner, healthier. His skin was tanned and his hair was streaked by the sun. It was obvious he was spending time outside. What had he been doing? Was he seeing anyone? Of course he was seeing someone. He always had women around him, but she hadn't seen anything in the paper, and he was prominent on the social pages. Not that she searched for a mention of him daily. Fine, she could be honest with herself. She searched. Hell, she practically internet stalked him. Luckily, he was in the papers and on-line sites quite a bit. She didn't have to look too deep to find mentions of him. She admitted to being surprised by him buying the rights to Mariano's books. She followed the news, because part of her worried he was going to do something vindictive, but the clip she saw of him talking about the projects set her mind at ease. He was proud of what his company was doing. She could see it in every gesture. She didn't know what had happened to inspire the change in him. She wondered if he would text her. She had so much to tell him about her life now. Her job, her little apartment, her sister's decision to adopt. She couldn't wait. She hoped his meetings didn't take too long.

**A/N- Remember to review! And if you read my other stories, but didn't review, swing back by and drop a review for them too...**


	8. Chapter 8- A Very Merry Gilmore Christma

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Eight: A Very Merry Gilmore Christmas

Pulling into the circular drive, Logan worried about his wife's reaction to the life they were visiting. The Hartford social set was a far cry from the relaxed group of friends they spent time with at home. He missed home. This mansion, his father's house, wasn't home. Not anymore. Turning his head to look at his wife, he realized she wasn't in awe of the house, and he realized something else. He felt at home. Right now, here, in this car. Home was Chloe and their two-year old daughter, Maddie. Home had come with him to Hartford.

"It could be beautiful, with the right landscaping and colors, but instead it's..."

"Foreboding?"

"No, not ominous, but sad, as if it knows it should be prettier," she said, taking his hand. "It will be okay, Logan. It isn't like we haven't met your family. They've visited us multiple times and Maddie loves her grandpa and aunt."

"That's because they spoil her. Riding lessons and a pony? Seriously? She's two!" Shaking his head over Mitchum's last gift, which required boarding and an hour long drive every Sunday morning to pet the pony, Logan sighed, tightened his grip on Chloe's hand, and decided to try again to shorten their stay. "We'd better go in. Are you sure you want to spend two weeks here? Thanksgiving I get, but if we're here for two weeks, we'll have to go to social engagements too."

"Are you worried you're going to fall into old habits when you see your college buddies again? I'm not. Logan, you've changed. You were changing when I met you, and when we got together, you were already a good man. Now you're a great man, and an incredible father. Unless it's something else. Are you worried about seeing her again? If you are, I'm not sure how I feel about that," Chloe said, hesitant, not wanting her insecurities to show. Logan scoffed.

"I love our life. I love you, and Maddie. I don't want to lose either one of you, and this life has a way of bringing out the worst in people. Especially me. And no, I'm not worried about running into Ace. Besides, I hear she's seeing the writer again, they found their way back to each other. I wonder what it will do to his writing, if he'll lose the underlying sense of loss which makes his books so marketable. I suppose we better wake up Maddie and get out of the car."

"You do know we're strong enough to survive the Hartford social set, right?" Chloe asked, taking Logan's hand in hers.

"I know. Stick close to me, protect me from my mother and her vapidness, and I'll be fine," Logan replied pulling her in for a kiss.

"What about your father and his ambitions for you?" Chloe teased, with her version of a smirk. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Now you're just being mean. I can hold my own against Mitchum. Been doing it for years. Plus, who's the only Huntzberger to win Business Man of the Year? That, my darling, would be me."

Helping the driver unload the Angel Tree presents from the limo, Logan snuck a glance down the drive at Rory and her family. The writer was there, looking into Ace's eyes, along with Lorelai and the diner guy. Emily was lurking behind the group, obviously listening to their conversation, and when she spoke, Lorelai jumped a foot. Smiling at Chloe, Logan wrapped an arm around her waist, and followed his father into the hotel. Only a few minutes later, Emily gestured for everyone to be quiet, and Mariano began to speak. Moving deeper into the rapt audience, Logan held tight to Chloe's hand as they listened to the story Jess was telling. It wasn't long before a sniffle caught Logan's attention. Looking down at his wife, Logan wasn't surprised to see her crying. Half the women in the room were shedding tears. As Jess finished talking, and the crowd dispersed, Logan led Chloe to the side of the room.

"After my accident in Costa Rica, Rory and I talked everything out. She told me about going to Philly, about kissing Jess and telling him she loved me. I asked about him, I wanted the whole history. Not the 'we dated in high school' version. So she told me part of the reason they didn't work out was he wouldn't talk about his past. She knew his childhood was bad, he despised his mother, and there were rumors, but nothing else. He's come a hell of a long way from the little boy in foster care. Or the angry teen who dated Rory in high school. He made something of himself, without a family name, from nothing," Logan said, almost jealous of Jess's success.

"So him telling a roomful of strangers about his childhood is a big step. You know, you've come a long way too. You didn't have to overcome poverty, but maybe, in some ways, striking out on your own and becoming successful in spite of your name was harder. Jess fought against expectations of failure, you fought against expectations of success in your father's footsteps. Plus, your dad didn't make it easy for you. He put up road blocks trying to force you into the family business. It doesn't matter who's come the farthest, over the biggest obstacles. You're both successful, and truthfully, you're intertwined because of the movies. Let's eat. I'm starving," Chloe said, smiling at her husband's obvious insecurities. She was glad he was less focused on his Ace, and more interested in Jess. She knew Logan loved her, really loved her, but worried he was in love with Rory. Worried seeing Rory would bring those feelings back. Letting go of the hand she was clinging to, Chloe flashed Logan a smile and entered the dining room, confident he would follow her.

Chloe was caught up in an animated discussion with Honor about the price of real estate in Hartford, and Logan could see the writing on the wall. Although, truthfully, he wouldn't mind moving to Connecticut, he wasn't going to tell his father. As Maddie went from toddler to preschooler, the idea of Hartford with its ready access to a top-notch education was appealing. Needing a break from the East side, West side conversation, Logan headed to the bar to refresh his diet coke. Turning away with the glass of soda, Logan was surprised to find himself facing Rory.

"Hello Ace, how goes the New York Times?" Logan asked, while catching Chloe's eye to let her know he was okay.

"I quit, I'm an agent at the Stars Hollow office of Truncheon Publishing. Jess and I moved back last month," Rory replied sipping her wine.

"Good for you. You've always loved books and literature. Working for a publishing company must be your version of heaven. Although I bet my father was upset. He had plans to lure you away from the Times," Logan smiled. The conversation was slightly awkward, although his words did startle a laugh from Rory.

"So Honor tells me you're married with a little girl?" Rory asked, steering the subject away from Mitchum.

"Yes, for a couple of years now. We were married in Big Basin Redwoods State Park, deep in the trees. My daughter, Maddie, is two. It's amazing, having a child, seeing everything through her eyes. What about you? When's the wedding?" he asked, gesturing to her ring.

"In the spring. Mom and Luke are getting married at the end of December. I wanted to compliment you, I thought your company did a nice job bringing Jess's books to life," Rory replied, looking ill at ease. Logan decided it was time to wrap this conversation up, before they were reduced to standing around silently.

"Thank you. I'm not sure what we're going to do with the rights to the others. I'd planned on letting the guys farm them out, but now we're looking at possibly filming them ourselves. I'll try to catch your mom to tell her best wishes. But if I don't, please convey them to her for me. And best wishes to you too. I'd better go, it looks like Shira is making Chloe's head spin with whatever it is she's going on about," Logan said as he moved toward Chloe. Seeing his father in a group with Emily, Richard and the writer, Logan nodded at Chloe and changed directions. He knew she could hold her own against his mother, and it looked as if Richard and Mitchum were about to engage in fisticuffs.

"I'm telling you I know Dickens! It is not a quote from Great Expectations, despite the subject matter," Richard said to Mitchum. Logan winced. He knew his father would never back down.

"Don't get yourself worked up, my good man. Of course it's from Great Expectations. Maybe you're getting old, Richard. Forgetful. It happens," Mitchum said, condescension lacing his voice. Emily gasped, grabbed Richard's arm to hold him back and was opening her mouth to blast Mitchum when Jess spoke.

"The quote Mitchum is paraphrasing, badly I might add, is from Dickens's Bleak House. It actually reads: _'and prevented his going any farther, when he had remarked that there were two classes of charitable people: one, the people who did a little and made a great deal of noise; the other, the people who did a great deal and made no noise at all.'_ I'm sure someone here has a smart phone if you'd like to verify it," Jess said with a smile to Mitchum. Richard was puffing up like a rooster in a hen house, and Emily was positively gleeful, although she was doing her best to hide it.

"I don't think it will be necessary," Logan interrupted. "Father, I believe the Senator is looking for you." Taking Mitchum's arm and turning him away before he exploded, Logan glanced back at Jess, smiled and winked. He couldn't wait to tell Chloe.

**A/N- Only one more chapter left. I know I cheated by jumping forward in time... I apologize. I had a couple of fluffy chapters outlined where they went mountain biking together, backpacking with the boys, had sex... but in the end, it seemed a little unnecessary. Because of Learning To Trust, we already know how the story ends. And truthfully, I'm more interested in developing Shane in Constructing A Match right now. Although there is a scene rattling around my head. Rory and Chloe stuck somewhere together. Could be** **fun.**


	9. Chapter 9- The Players

**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read my stories. A special thank you to those who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls and the characters associated with the show are not mine.**

Chapter Nine: The Players

Logan slumped onto the couch as he ended the call with Tristan DuGray. Chloe, coming into the room after putting Maddie down for a nap, sat next to him, and took his hand in hers.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked. Logan knew he needed to tell her something. Could he tell her? Tristan was asking for discretion in the matter, for Ace's sake, but he needed to tell his wife something. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew Rory. Someone who wouldn't have an emotional stake in the issue. God, who didn't have an emotional stake when it came to Rory?

"Logan, please talk to me. Is it your dad? Or Honor? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. It's, well, it's Ace. She's in trouble, Mariano is in trouble, and Tristan wants my help. Actually, Tristan wants Mitchum's help," Logan replied, vague, while his brain cycled a million miles a minute. Chloe looked confused.

"Whose Tristan?"

"He's a guy I used to know. We went to boarding school together for a time, before we were kicked out. Hartford social set. He has a company. Security, negotiation. Mercenary type stuff. I guess Paris called him. Paris! I can call Paris," Logan said grabbing his phone and standing. Pacing around the living room, he waited for Paris to answer, hoping she had the same phone number.

"Gellar speaking."

"Paris, this is Logan Huntzberger. Tristan called me, what the hell is going on there? Tell me about Ace."

"Interesting. Tristan called you. Why?" she asked, as she set down her briefcase, accepted a glass of wine, and let Doyle kiss her cheek hello. It had been a long day at the hospital, after coming back from Stars Hollow, and she wanted to put her feet up and relax with the newest New England Journal of Medicine. There was an article on Bronchiectasis in Children with Cystic Fibrosis she wanted to read.

"He wants me to have Mitchum ask the head of the New York crime families a favor," Logan replied, shooting a look at his wife's gasp of shock.

"I knew it. I don't know why people never listen to me. When have I ever been wrong? Here's the deal. Jess left Stars Hollow a month ago. To keep Rory safe from something. I'm guessing his past caught up with him. But he didn't tell her. He put everything in her name, including future works, and left in the middle of the night. Rory is devastated. She's lost at least twenty pounds, looks like a zombie- all pale skin and dark shadows. She's barely working, and only from her mom's, she's been wallowing the whole time. She doesn't get out of bed or eat unless Lorelai forces her. I think she's willing herself to die. It's bad. I've never seen her like this," Paris said, listening to Logan's jagged breaths over the phone. She was getting antsy, despite the internal meditation, when he spoke.

"I'll arrange it. I'll call Mitchum." Hanging up, Logan knew Chloe was waiting, and watching. "Mariano left Ace. Apparently to keep her safe from something. Which is why Tristan needs my dad. To cut a deal. I'm going to call Tristan back, get a few more details. But you and I both know my dad won't do this without strings."

"You think he's going to want you back. Running his company so he can retire," Chloe said, sympathetic.

"Yes. I've fought for so long to get away from him. But if she's as bad as they said…" Logan trailed off.

"You'd do this for her? You love her. Still," Chloe said, her voice soft as she looked out the window at the avocado tree. Her knuckles white, in her lap. Logan's heart clenched, burned.

"I love you. What I feel for Rory is different. It's the echo of first love. It's shades of what I feel for Maddie, but less intense of course. Just akin to it. I don't know if I'm making any sense here. It would be more accurate to say I care for Rory. I care about what happens to her. Not in an everyday sort of way, but the big things. I don't want her to will herself to die if I can help solve the problem. So, despite everything, I think I will do this for her. But I don't want to do it, and you'd have to agree too," Logan half hoped Chloe would say no. Absolutely not. He watched the expressions shift on her face as she stared out the window. Finally, she turned to him, meeting his eyes.

"Would it be so horrible? Running the largest media corporation in the U.S., if not the world? Could you imagine what you could do? Accomplish? If you combined your two companies?" Chloe stood, and placed her hands on his arms. "It's almost a win-win. You'd take over, make the changes you think need to happen to move your family company into this new digital era, and help Ace in the process. He couldn't know though, your dad. He'd have to think he had you over a barrel. That you were giving in."

"We'd have to move to Connecticut, or New York. Leave here; leave our friends, your family. Can you do that?" Logan asked, floored by her logic.

"Tell you what… you negotiate the house as part of the deal, kick them out, and let me paint, decorate, furnish and landscape it. It's crying for a less ostentatious touch. If you do, we'll move there. Anyplace we're together will be home, and I can turn your family mansion into home too. Besides, it may not have an avocado tree, but did you see the size of those oaks in the back yard? Incredible trees. Plus, I like the schools there better. As an editor, I can work almost anywhere. I think it would be a good place to raise our growing family," Chloe replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and tilting her face up for a kiss. Looking into her deep brown eyes, Logan was struck by how beautiful his wife's intelligence was, and how he could drown in her. Wanted to drown in her. This woman, who believed in him, meant everything. Home existed because of her love, and he fell in love with her daily. Over and over. Lowering his lips to hers, he let himself fall again. He knew she'd be there to take his hands, and guide him out of the wreckage, if needed.

"Wait, did you say growing family?" he asked and at her smile of acknowledgement, picked her up and swung her around in his arms. "Hartford here we come. All of us," he said, laying his hand across her stomach and kissing her again.

**A/N- Ending this one here, because I think the scenes in Learning to Trust with Logan are fleshed out enough I don't have to tell them from Logan's perspective. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story, and Logan's changes. Hopefully I made them believable. Please drop a review and let me know what you think. I love reviews. They're like my own personal heroin. ;) okay...sorry... They're ambrosia for the writer's muse! Better?**


End file.
